Resistancestuck
by Firemist196592
Summary: "When she awakes, she notices her bat is covered in not only fuschia blood, but violet, cerulean, indigo, and purple blood. She sees shattered egg shells everywhere, surrounded by blood. She knows she is in trouble. She runs. She's afraid. Her lusus will worry, but she knows that if she stays she will surely die." The story of a troll's struggle to survive.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young troll stands in the brooding caverns. Today is the day she turns 6 sweeps old. It is also the day she gets a very important job. She picks up her bat, studying it in her hand for a moment, fiddling methodically with it. Then, she lifts it over her shoulders and brings it down hard on a large fuschia colored egg.

Fuschia blood pools around it, darkening her white bat. She does it again to another fuschia egg, and another, and another. Until the brooding caverns are empty of all fuschia eggs. In time, however, there will be more. And she will be brought back here to cull them.

She feels a twinge of remorse, but shakes it off. This is her duty, like her ancestor, and her ancestor before. Eggsecutioner.

She is now 6.5 sweeps old, and has been brought back to the brooding caverns. The empress gives her a gentle pat on the shoulder, before leaving her to do her duty. She begins smashing fuschia eggs. However, something clicks in her, and she begins to feel even more remorse. She can't shake it. The caverns start spinning, and she blacks out.

When she awakes, she notices her bat is covered in not only fuschia blood, but violet, cerulean, indigo, and purple blood. She sees shattered egg shells everywhere, surrounded by blood. She knows she is in trouble. She runs. She's afraid. Her lusus will worry, but she knows that if she stays she will surely die.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1 ~ 0.4 sweeps later ~

Denera Pollok stands in the Respiteblock of the underground bunker she calls her hive. It has been roughly 0.4 sweeps since she committed her heinous crime and joined the revolution to end the empress's reign of terror. She looks at the empty recuperacoons her comrades sleep in. She knows this is her home, and she can never return to her normal life on Alternia, but nonetheless misses her lusus and old life. She almost regrets smashing the eggs of the Highbloods.

However, she would much rather be here than smashing future heirs and competitors for the throne of the empress. She remembers all the Highbloods that gave her dirty looks as she passed them on the street. "lowblood" they sneered, throwing rocks at her. Suddenly, she pushes back her remorse, knowing they deserved it.

She's lost in thought when the door opens. "Hey, Denera, ready for breakfast? You've been in here a while and Rufuhs brought some fresh beefgrub meat for us to fry and eat." Says a maroon-blooded troll with straight, pulled up hair and fork-shaped Horns. "I'll be out in a minute, Tereyn. Let me get dressed." She replies, her tone soft as always.

Tereyn nods, and leaves the room. Denera pulls off her blood-spattered top, replacing it with an equally blood covered top that contains her sign, Leries, on it. The sign of her ancestor. She puts on a short olive skirt, matching her blood color that she is ever so proud of, then some flats. She brushes her curly hair, polishes her horns with a towel, then walks down the zigzag incline to the kitchen.

She fixes herself a plate of fried Beefgrub and Tuber Paste then sits at the table with her eleven teammates. Rufuhs, a handsome Yellow blood with four horns that branch off and nearly twist together, and a stunning mohawk, smiles at her. He's her morail, her best friend. He was the first to welcome her to the Rebel Alliance of Lowbloods For Revolution (or RALFR for short), and they bonded quickly. He was the only one that kept her from snapping and going on a killing spree like she did all those Wipes ago. She'd lose it if anything happened to him.

"I saw thee largeest beefgrub eeveer." He announced, stabbing his beefgrub meat to show how he so skillfully slaughtered it. "it was no match for mee." He chuckled laughing heartily. "Oh get off your high skyhorse." Denera giggled, punching him gently in the shoulder.

Denera smiled, feeling a strong love for her Moirail that was DEFINITELY NOT FLUSHED IN ANY WAY. Rufuhs chuckled. He finished off his plate, belched loudly, then put it in the dishwasher. "Howsabout we go beerry picking?" He suggests, and they all nod. They finished off their plates before going into the fields.


End file.
